Play Rough
by cultofwinters
Summary: AAML Lemon! Ash found out that his current girlfriend, Serena, is cheating on him, so; he decides he wants revenge with a certain red-head in Cerulean City (Major OOC warning) 18 only please! I regret nothing!


Heyoooo! So Y'all ready for a "cheating" fanfic?! It's juicy! This is my NO holds barred Pokeshiping lemon it's Ash cheating on Serena after he finds out SHE is cheating on him, and Misty is cheating on Gary because he's been sleeping with Leaf :O WARNING: If you are under the age of 18, PLEASE do NOT read this! You have been warned! "Love Bites (so do I)" by Halestorm was the inspiration I used for this story, Ash x Misty LEMON! HERE WE GO!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANY OF IT'S TRADEMARKED CHARACTERS

* * *

Ash picked up Misty's small frame and kissed her lustfully, running her into a wall, she deepened the kisses by forcing his mouth open with her own and pushed her tongue into his open mouth

"Misty…you bitch!" he breathed

"Oh you know you love it, Ketchum!"

"Fuck yeah, I do! I need you so fucking bad right now!"

"Then take me, Ash!"

Ash nodded once, dropped her down to her feet and ripped off her shirt and bra, she threw off her short shorts, ripped his shirt off, forced his jeans down and off, and climbed back on top of him and resumed kissing his lips

He carried her to her bedroom and at her request through sloppy kisses, threw her onto her bed

She moaned as he grabbed her breasts and laid a trail of more wet kisses down to her panties

He then ripped them open and nuzzled his mouth in between her legs

"Oh fuck yes Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she inserted his tongue and fingers into her pussy

"OHHH BABY! YES!….that feels soo fucking GOOD! Oh! oh! wow!….Ash…more…I NEED MORE!"

Ash obeyed and began jamming his fingers and tongue faster and harder inside her

"AH! OH! YES! UH! ASH! AH! RIGHT THERE! OH YES! OH, MY FUCKING AHHHHH! She shrilled in pleasure

"OH MY GODS ASH!" Misty screamed as met her climax, and sighed as she let it out.

While she was still panting quite heavily, she grabbed Ash and threw him on the bed, and tore off his boxers

"Mist! those were her favorite!" he gasped playfully

She let out a hearty laugh

"Oh yeah, well THOSE panties were MY favorite! Gary gave those to me! So I guess we are EVEN!" Misty beamed

"Yep, we are!"

"Good! and let ME take care of you now Ashy!" she winked as she slid her tongue up and down his hard cock

She thrust him in and out of her mouth playfully at first, then lustfully began to suck harder and harder

"Fuck my throat Ash Ketchum!" she ordered

Ash picked her up and laid her on her back so that her head was hanging off the edge of the bed; he then slid his meat inside of her mouth, and she began to choke as he thrust his huge cock further down her throat

"Is THIS what you WANTED?! HUH?!" He grunted as she choked on his long member

Tears began sliding down Misty's cheeks as she gagged and struggled to breathe, her muffled screams and loud gagging noises only caused him to get more excited

"Just a little more….hold it….HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ash let out his climax and pulled out of her throat

Misty sat there coughing and spitting up his warm semen

When she could finally breathe again, she shrieked and tackled Ash onto her bed

"I'm ready to be fucked KETCHUM! I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME!" Misty lustfully roared

Ash nodded his head stood up and spread Misty's legs

"Hey, Misty?"

"WHAT?! HOW come your just standing there?! FUCK ME YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Alright then" he breathed, he started shoving his magnificent fourteen inches inside her

"OH MY GOD ASH! YOUR SPLITTING ME IN HALF! AHHHHH!" Misty let out an ear piercing scream

"You…ok Misty?! I'm not even halfway in yet!" He half chuckled

"YOUR NOT EVEN…." She looked down gasping, and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets

"HOLY FUCK ASH KETCHUM! YOU ARE SO FUCKING BIG!" Misty screamed as she grabbed the sheets of her bed

"I can stop there if…." he began

"NO, I NEED YOUR COCK! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" She bellowed, her emerald eyes burning with intense passion

Ash didn't need to be told twice, he pushed a little harder and was all the way inside of her

Misty let out an ear shattering scream as Ash began to thrust his cock faster and deeper inside her wet pussy

"AH! YES AH UH UH UH OH ASH! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME FASTER!"

Ash could feel Misty's nails digging into his back as he rammed his cock deeper inside of her

"HOLY FUCK MISTY! YOUR PUSSY IS SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

"OH! AHHHHH! MY OVARIES FEEL LIKE THEY ARE GOING TO EXPLODE!" Misty shrieked in pain mixed with intense pleasure as he thrust deeper than she thought was possible, and her vision was going blurry, he was fucking her senseless!

Misty could barely believe how hard and how deep Ash was drilling inside of her; she'd never even come close to imagining this! Not even in her wildest sex craved fantasies!

"AH! OH! UH! UH! OH! AH! AHHHH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! FUCK ME TILL I PASS OUT! FUCK ME HARDER KETCHUM! I DON'T WANT TO BE WALKING ANYWHERE TOMORROW!"

"Oh, you want MORE BITCH?! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T LEAVE THIS BED TILL NEXT WEEK!" Ash bellowed into her face and smacked her ass hard

"OHHH YES! SPANK MY ASS! I'VE BEEN A REAL BAD GIRL! PUNISH ME!"

"YEAH YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED! I BET GARY CAN'T DO THIS TO YOU! DO YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH? YOU DIRTY BITCH! YOU LIKE BEING PUNISHED?!" Ash kept spanking her already red ass

Being talked down to was a HUGE turn-on for the young red haired gym leader, especially since it was Ash who was doing it, she could feel her second climax rising and almost suddenly falling, she needed to give him an extra push

"OHHHH! AH! OHH ASH SENPAI! FUCK! AH! UHH! FUCK THAT TIGHT FUCKING PUSSY! DRILL INTO ME ASH SENPAI!"

Her extra push paid off as she let out her orgasm loudly

At this point, Misty felt almost entirely numb as her pussy was being rammed so fast and so fucking hard

"AH! AHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She continued to scream louder and louder

Ash could finally feel his release coming up

"Misty! I'm about to cum!" he grunted

"CUM INSIDE ME ASH! FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR SEED! Her ear shattering shrills were shaking the walls

"AH! AHH! AH! SHIT! UHH! GAH! AH! OH GOD! YES! AH! AHHH! AAAASSSHHHH!"

"UHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD ASH! YOUR SEMEN IS SHOOTING UP MY UTERUS! AAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!" She screamed with all that she had left in her as she let out her third orgasm; she could feel his semen shooting up inside her, and her glass mirror that was across the room shattered

She could barely breathe or even see straight for that matter, the pain was intense, but her pleasure was overtaking her.

Ash pulled out more gently than when he entered her, even he was starting to lose consciousness

The two exhausted and spent lovers gazed into each others eyes for no more than two seconds before they both collapsed on the bed and fell unconscious.

Misty squinted as she woke up, her memory was foggy…and Ash was next to her, still passed out

"What the fuck happened?" he stirred groggily

"How should I know Mr. Pokemon Master?! Ouch! FUCK!"

"You ok Mist?" he tried to be sympathetic

"NO! You fucked me too hard!" she yelled and smacked his arm

"…Ash..can you please put me on my bed," she said softly

"Yeah, hold on, I'll be right there Mist."

Ash gently reached down and picked Misty up with no problems, it's when he took a step towards her bed that a sharp pain shot up legs and chest, but he did not drop her

Misty took notice of this

"Ash? Are you ok?"

"I'm okay…Mist….I just…need to take it slow" he stammered as he winced in pain

He finally laid Misty down on her bed and stood over her for a moment

"Ash…you can stay if you want…" Misty said through exhaustion

"…..Ok Misty…I'll stay" He breathed calmly

He took a glance at his phone; there was a long message from his girlfriend, Serena

 **Ash…I know what you are doing, and who you are doing it with…and although I am angry with you…I haven't been faithful either…if you decide to come home…I won't be there either way; I wish you the best…Goodbye Ash Ketchum**

Ash sighed and turned off his phone

"Hey, Mist..looks like I'm single" he chuckled once

he decided to plop himself next to her. She, in turn, started toying with his jet black messy hair

Misty's poke-gear began ringing on her bedside table, "Hello? Hey, Gary. Yeah, I'm with Ash, well, you're the one fucking Leaf behind MY back! Best of luck to you too Gary, bye" Misty hung up and tossed her phone into her laundry basket. "Well, looks like I'm single too Ash" Misty smiled weakly

"Ash?"

"What's up Mist?"

"….You mind telling me how the fuck your dick got to be so goddamn huge?"

Ash grinned ear to ear

"To be honest, I don't know, it NEVER got that fucking big with ANYONE else, just you."

"Yeah but we've had sex with each other plenty of times before tho, and we were each others first time…soooo how did your cock get to be THAT fucking huge so you could fuck my brains out?! Because since you and I are now officially a "you and I", I don't think I would be able to handle that every time we fuck" she explained

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see? Right Misty?"

Misty almost whined, but she saw a glint in Ash's eyes she had never seen before, causing her to smile warmly.

"See you tomorrow Ash..or..whenever we wake up again" she shrugged and grinned

"See ya Misty" He replied

"…I love you Ash" she sighed as she laid her body back down

"I love you too Misty" he replied as he lay back down and pulled her body into his, and they both passed out again, only this time…in love

* * *

 **WHOA! HOT DAMN! Now THAT was so satisfying! I had TONS of fun writing this at 4:30 am and then TOTALLY REVISING it to make it as DIRTY as I possibly could! Also, it should be noted that I am NOT the biggest fan of "rough sex" and as long as it remains CONSENSUAL….I "TOLERATE" it at best, ALL characters in this story are ABOVE the age of EIGHTEEN! aye, Yi eye! More Ash x Misty Lemon "cuming" soon! Sigh...I'm an idiot! I'm going to go wash my eyes out now,**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**


End file.
